Espíritu del desierto
by Erazal
Summary: Un alma atormentada que solo quiere saber qué es la felicidad, dos personas que lucharán por salvar a los que aman, dos destinos entrelazados... Esta vez, Kagome e Inuyasha tendrán que afrontar sus peores temores si quieren que todo vuelva a ser como ante
1. Chapter 1

Ya amanecía cuando llegó a la puerta del pequeño templo de madera que resguardaba el viejo pozo

**Hello everybody! **

**He aquí un nuevo fic inspirado por los momentos algo amargos, todo hay que decirlo, que precedieron a la ruptura con mi novio. Rompí con él y me sentí fatal por cómo se sintió, así que decidí canalizar todas esas malas vibraciones en algo provechoso y que de paso me ayudaba a olvidar que estaba enfadada conmigo misma. Sabiendo de dónde saqué la inspiración, creo que entenderéis que no se trata de una historia en la que todo es de color de rosa, aunque nunca faltarán los momentos sarcásticos y hasta cómicos. Es algo que no puedo evitar, me salen solos. Sin entretenerme más, os dejo leer y espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic para mayores de 18 años por próximos capítulos, y en principio no será muy extenso (diez capítulos; quince, a lo sumo).**

**RESUMEN: Un alma atormentada que solo quiere saber qué es la felicidad, dos personas que lucharán por salvar a los que aman, dos destinos entrelazados... Esta vez, Kagome e Inuyasha tendrán que afrontar sus peores temores si quieren que todo vuelva a ser como antes. **

**Espíritu del desierto.**

**Capítulo uno:** Silencio.

Ya amanecía cuando llegó a la puerta del pequeño templo de madera que resguardaba el viejo pozo. En la penumbra del interior se podía vislumbrar una figura de pelo plateado, vestida completamente de rojo y con una mochila amarilla a la espalda, que tamborileaba sus largos dedos con impaciencia sobre el borde del pozo.

La muchacha reprimió un bostezo y le echó una última mirada a su casa. Su madre le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano desde la ventana de la cocina, y ella le sonrió en respuesta.

- ¿Nos vamos a ir ya o voy a tener que esperar hasta el año que viene?- preguntó una voz malhumorada a sus espaldas, desde el interior del pequeño templo.

- Ya voy, ya voy- suspiró.

La puerta de madera crujió cuando la cerró, una vez en el interior de la casita. El chico, que la esperaba junto al pozo, pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Con un salto ágil se introdujeron ambos en el interior del pozo y fueron inmediatamente bañados por una luz azulada. La muchacha sintió durante unos segundos un cosquilleo en el estómago, producto de la gravedad, y luego sus pies se posaron sobre algo duro. Acababan de viajar en el tiempo.

La luz azulada había desaparecido, y en su lugar había oscuridad. Solamente veían gracias a los rayos que se colaban por la boca del pozo, el mismo al que habían saltado, pero unos quinientos años en el pasado.

El chico se acomodó mejor la mochila a la espalda y se impulsó hacia arriba, con la muchacha firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos. Aterrizaron suavemente en el exterior, casi con elegancia. Fueron recibidos por un aire cálido, sofocante, muy distinto al que estaban acostumbrados.

Inuyasha soltó a Kagome y a la mochila, y avanzó unos pasos al frente, con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió la muchacha, retrocediendo en dirección al pozo, mirando alerta en todas direcciones.

El medio demonio dejó escapar un gruñido. Apretaba la empuñadura de su espada con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos, aunque a él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo en ese momento.

- ¿No notas nada raro?- preguntó él a su vez.

La muchacha lo miró sin entender. A parte del calor, nada parecía fuera de lo normal... Intentó concentrarse en buscar alguna anomalía. No sentía ninguna presencia maligna cerca, tampoco ningún fragmento de la perla de los cuatro espíritus, no se oía ningún sonido...

- Esto está muy tranquilo- concluyó al fin. Normalmente se escucharían pájaros piar, el movimiento de los ramas de los árboles que se mecían al compás del viento, o incluso algún animal que corría a ocultarse entre la maleza en cuanto sentía su presencia. Pero aquélla mañana todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

El chico asintió, pero no desenvainó la espada. Al parecer no estaban en peligro inminente. Por el momento.

Inuyasha alejó la mano de la espada y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha, sin poder evitar mirar a su alrededor en todo momento, desconfiado.

- Vayamos a la aldea- propuso- Preguntaremos a Miroku y a Sango si ha sucedido algo o si han sentido alguna presencia.

Volvió a cargarse la mochila al hombro, levantándola como si fuese una pluma. Después le tendió la mano a Kagome y la estrechó con fuerza.

Caminaron a paso ligero, con la incómoda sensación de que alguien les espiaba oculto en algún rincón del bosque. Sin embargo, nadie salió a su paso en todo el trayecto. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, tanto que hasta causaba que escalofríos les recorriesen la espalda.

Vista la velocidad a la que iban no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la aldea. Allí, lejos de la protección de los árboles, el calor se volvía mucho más insoportable. Las calles estaban completamente desiertas, las puertas y ventanas de las casas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, y tampoco había ningún animal a la vista.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa Kaede, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban empapados en sudor. Apartaron la esterilla que hacía las veces de puerta y entraron en el sombrío interior, agradeciendo el frescor que se respiraba allí.

- ¿Abuela Kaede?- llamó Kagome, mientras se paseaba por la estancia, en busca de alguno de sus amigos. Nadie respondió.- ¿Habrán salido?- preguntó, girándose hacia Inuyasha.

El medio demonio se había quedado estático junto a la puerta, y tenía un semblante pensativo.

- No, siguen aquí. Puedo olerlos.

Kagome se quedó un rato mirándolo, sin decir nada. A veces olvidaba que él no era del todo humano, como ella.

Inuyasha fue hasta la habitación contigua, husmeando el rastro de sus amigos. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada, demasiado cansada como para dar un paso más. Se dejó caer al suelo y se apoyó contra la pared más cercana. Le costaba respirar, el calor era demasiado sofocante, y el aire que aspiraba con cada bocanada parecía ser insuficiente para sus pulmones. Prefirió no pensar en la temperatura que haría al mediodía, cuando el sol estuviese en su cenit.

- ¿Pero qué...?

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró cuando escuchó las maldiciones que salían a borbotones de la boca de Inuyasha. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se puso en pie y le siguió hasta la otra habitación. Lo que vio allí la dejó helada.

Allí estaban todos sus amigos: Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, y hasta la anciana Kaede- y todos parecían estar hechos de piedra. No se movían, no respiraban. Y hasta su piel tenía la apariencia y la textura de una roca. Estaban todos sentados en círculo, y por la expresión de sus rostros se diría que estaban en medio de una acalorada discusión. Salvo por el pequeño detalle de que no daban señales de vida. De no ser porque sabía que era imposible, Kagome los habría confundido con estatuas.

Inuyasha estaba arrodillado junto a la inerte Sango, dando golpecitos tímidos en su hombro. La exterminadora no respondió.

El medio demonio sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Fue entonces cuando reparó en Kagome, que seguía junto a la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de horror. Se acercó a ella con precaución, como si temiese que la muchacha fuese a salir corriendo si hacía algún movimiento brusco.

- Kagome...-la llamó, vacilante, pero ella no dio muestras de haberle escuchado.- Kagome, escúchame.

La asió del brazo, y entonces ella pareció despertar de un trance. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró a los ojos, confundida.

- Esto no me gusta nada- declaró el chico, y la sacó de la habitación casi a rastras, porque ella no hizo el menor esfuerzo en seguirle.

Una vez en la otra habitación, Kagome se serenó un poco. Se sentaron con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, e Inuyasha la rodeó con un brazo de forma protectora.

- ¿Qué... qué les ha ocurrido?- preguntó la muchacha con voz temblorosa, abrazándose más a él.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos.

- No lo sé- por una vez él también parecía perdido.

Kagome cerró los ojos para evitar que se inundaran de lágrimas.

- ¿No sientes ninguna presencia?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- Todo esto es muy extraño... el clima, la aparente tranquilidad, que de pronto se hayan convertido en estatuas...-evitó mencionar a sus amigos, porque solo pensar en ellos hacía que se le encogiese el corazón- ... y, a pesar de todo, no puedo sentir ninguna presencia cerca, al menos no demoníaca.

- ¿Crees que todo puede ser obra de un humano?

Inuyasha lo meditó durante unos segundos, pero luego volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No lo creo... Sea lo que sea, está actuando desde la distancia. Un humano no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer eso. En cambio si, como creo, se trata de un demonio el que está haciendo todo esto, y sin necesidad de acercarse...- hablaba más para sí mismo que para Kagome- Sí, eso explicaría por qué no puedo sentir su presencia.

- Entonces... ¿alguien está actuando desde lejos, no?- Kagome se puso de pié de un salto, con decisión.- ¿A qué estamos esperando para ir en su busca?

Para sorpresa de la joven, Inuyasha no se movió de su sitio. Y eso era algo extraño, ya que normalmente era él quien se empeñaba en pasar a la acción enseguida.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó- ¿Algo va mal?

Inuyasha la miró muy seriamente mientras señalaba con el pulgar hacia el exterior de la cabaña.

- Si ahora que sólo está amaneciendo hace este calor... ¿qué crees que pasará a medida que vaya transcurriendo el día?

Kagome no supo qué responder.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? ¿Quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados?- meneó la cabeza, con incredulidad- ¿Qué te pasa? No eres el Inuyasha que yo conozco... ¿es que acaso no te importa lo que les ha pasado a nuestros amigos?

Inuyasha resopló y apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Claro que me importa-dijo entre dientes- Pero no les vamos a ser de mucha ayuda si estamos muertos, ¿no crees?

Kagome abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida. Tenía razón. Si salían afuera con aquella temperatura no resistirían mucho tiempo, y menos si no tenían nada con que protegerse ni un sitio donde refrescarse.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, entonces?-suspiró al fin, derrotada.

- Iré a ver qué ha pasado con los aldeanos, quizá haya alguno que no se ha visto afectado por lo que sea que está sucediendo- se puso en pié y Kagome se acercó a él inmediatamente.

- Voy contigo.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

- No, no vienes.

Ahora Kagome estaba visiblemente ofendida.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Quién va a cuidar de los demás sino? Además, iré mucho más rápido si voy solo. Y- añadió cuando vio que ella volvía a la carga- puede ser peligroso.

La muchacha hizo un mohín.

- Si puede ser peligroso entonces no vayas tú tampoco.

- Kagome, eso sería muy egoísta por nuestra parte.

- Lo sé.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

- Tampoco tú pareces la Kagome que yo conozco.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, acalorada.

- No tientes a la suerte... el calor me pone de mal humor- lo amenazó.

Inuyasha la apartó de su lado y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la puerta. En cuanto apartó la esterilla ambos sintieron una ola asfixiante de aire caliente. El muchacho dudó.

- No vayas... ¿Y si te conviertes tú también en piedra?- intentó detenerlo la joven sacerdotisa, preocupada.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Espero que eso no pase.- y, sin decir nada más, salió al exterior. La esterilla se balanceó un poco antes de volver a su sitio.

Kagome cayó al suelo de rodillas. Volvía a faltarle el aire.

- Idiota...- murmuró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera hacía un calor sofocante, pero eso no detuvo a Inuyasha. Corrió hasta la cabaña más cercana, y dentro solo encontró las estatuas de un hombre y una mujer de apenas treinta años. Sin una mirada más, salió de esa cabaña para dirigirse a la siguiente. En aquella sólo había la de una mujer anciana.

Corrió de una casa a otra, cada vez más desesperado. La idea de que todo el mundo se encontrase en ese estado resultaba angustiante.

El sol cada vez se hallaba más alto en el cielo, y a su vez el calor se intensificaba por momentos. El medio demonio tuvo que disminuir su ritmo. Sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo y su corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa. Al cabo de unos minutos, su respiración se volvió más pesada y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por culpa del sudor.

Entró en otra cabaña. Nada.

Tropezó con una raíz y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero se sostuvo justo a tiempo en algo duro como una roca. Al alzar la vista, descubrió que se había sujetado a un caballo de piedra. Maldijo en voz baja. No solo afectaba a los humanos, sino también a los animales. ¿Querría eso decir que los demonios se habían convertido también en estatuas de piedra? ¿Quedaba alguien vivo en todo Japón?

Siguió su recorrido, esta vez con más esfuerzo. Ya le quedaban pocas casas por visitar, y hasta el momento no había encontrado a nadie vivo. A nadie.

Vio una cabaña destartalada a su izquierda, y a pesar de su mal aspecto decidió entrar por si acaso. En el interior hacia casi tanto bochorno como fuera. Ya a penas había una diferencia de temperatura entre un lugar y otro, y para colmo de males la temperatura estaba alcanzando unos límites insospechados en una estación que no era el verano. Inuyasha habría podido jurar que hacía incluso más calor que en verano.

En el interior de la cabaña encontró a cuatro niños convertidos en piedra. Calculó que no podrían tener más de siete u ocho años, y presentaban un aspecto deplorable. Estaban en los huesos, seguramente debido a la inanición, y sus ropas podrían haber pasado por simples harapos. En la casa no había mobiliario, solo algunos objetos esparcidos por el suelo de madera que comenzaba a cubrirse de musgo. El medio demonio sintió lástima por ellos, pero tampoco esta vez se detuvo mucho tiempo.

Cuando salió de la cabaña el calor se le hizo insoportable. Se quitó la parte de arriba de su haori y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Eso solo le alivió un momento. Poco tiempo después notó como el sol le quemaba la piel, al igual que ya prácticamente le resultaba imposible andar descalzo sobre la arena.

Visitó las últimas casas en el menor tiempo que le fue posible, y tampoco tuvo ningún éxito esta vez. Derrotado, decidió volver a la casa de la anciana Kaede, donde Kagome debería estar esperándolo preocupada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se había pasado la última media hora dando vueltas por la habitación, incapaz de entrar en la que se encontraban sus amigos convertidos en piedra. Inuyasha estaba tardando, y el calor la estaba sofocando.

Había mirado por la ventana un par de veces con la esperanza de ver a alguien pasar, o incluso de ver al medio demonio, pero lo único que había visto era un paisaje desierto, borroso por el calor. Y eso solo había conseguido minar aún más su ánimo.

Por aburrimiento, incluso había empezado a morderse las uñas, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Estaba confinada en una cabaña, con la única compañía de cinco estatuas inanimadas, y esperando a su compañero en la incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar en adelante.

No había sido capaz de estarse quieta porque los nervios se lo impedían, y al mismo tiempo se sentía agotada y sedienta. Sentía la garganta reseca, estaba bañada en su propio sudor, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que ella e Inuyasha habían saltado al pozo para llegar a la época de las guerras civiles, aquella misma mañana. El calor se estaba volviendo insoportable y aún no era mediodía.

Cuando estaba ponderando la idea de salir en busca de su amigo éste apareció en la puerta, completamente sudoroso e inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire. Tenía sus camisas en la mano izquierda, y con la derecha se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Se acercó corriendo hasta él, feliz por volver a tener compañía y por saber que no le había ocurrido nada malo.

- ¿Y bien?

Él tardó un poco en responder.

- No... queda... nadie. Están todos... convertidos en... piedras- dijo entrecortadamente.

A Kagome se le cayó el alma a los pies. Estaban completamente solos.

La muchacha pasó un brazo del chico por sus hombros y lo ayudó a caminar hasta una esquina, donde él se dejó caer sin miramientos, exhausto. Tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba con dificultad.

- Será mejor... no moverse de aquí... hasta que caiga la noche. Es... horrible.- balbuceó.

Kagome lo miró con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?

El asintió con la cabeza, y aquel simple gesto pareció costarle la misma vida.

- Sí... Solo necesito... descansar.- tragó saliva, y después apoyó la cabeza en la pared- La cabeza me da vueltas, pero es... por el calor y por haber estado corriendo bajo el sol.

La muchacha le sonrió dulcemente y fue a buscar la última botella de agua que les quedaba. El agua estaba caliente, pero era mejor que nada. Le tendió la botella a Inuyasha y este no le hizo ascos: se bebió toda el agua de un trago.

- Ya estoy mucho... mejor.

- Tendremos que buscar más agua, o de lo contrario vamos a morir deshidratados- comentó la muchacha con seriedad. Fue hasta su mochila y vació todo su contenido. Buscó entre todos los objetos que había desparramado y soltó un suspiro al no encontrar lo que buscaba.- Qué fallo... No tenemos ni protector solar ni crema hidratante.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún comentario, demasiado ocupado en recuperar las fuerzas.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó la muchacha al cabo de unos interminables minutos.

- Sólo podremos movernos durante la noche, cuando la temperatura sea más baja- respondió él, girando la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara.- Te aseguro que no podrías aguantar bajo ese sol. Ni yo tampoco- añadió cuando advirtió la mirada furibunda que la chica le dirigía- No seríamos capaces de llegar a la aldea más cercana, incluso aunque atravesásemos el bosque.

- Entiendo- suspiró Kagome.- En tal caso, sería mejor que aprovechásemos para descansar y hacer planes durante el día. Lo que me preocupa es dejarlos a "ellos" sin protección mientras nosotros estamos fuera- con "ellos" se refería a el resto del grupo- ¿Y si el demonio ataca la aldea?

El medio demonio se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, sujetándose la barbilla con una mano.

- No creo que lo haga- parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, pero aún así añadió- Pero si te hace sentirte más segura quedarte con ellos mientras yo voy a buscar al demonio, podrías...

- Ni hablar- lo cortó ella- No empieces otra vez. Esta vez no me dejarás atrás.

Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Cogió un mechón de cabello azabache de la muchacha y empezó a jugar con él, enroscándolo alrededor de su dedo índice. Ella contuvo la respiración. Tampoco se atrevió a moverse.

- Sabía que dirías eso- le susurró Inuyasha al oído, y ella se sonrojó.

- ¿Tan previsible soy?- intentó que su voz sonara indiferente, pero solo consiguió murmurar las palabras.

Por supuesto, gracias a su desarrollado oído, Inuyasha la escuchó. Soltó una carcajada.

- No, en realidad no. Solo estoy seguro de lo que vas a hacer cuando vas a decir la palabra mágica.

Kagome alzó una delgada ceja.

- ¿Ah, sí?- el asintió, divertido.- Pues entonces ya estarás prevenido- él la miró sin entender, y ella le sonrió pícaramente.- ¡Siéntate!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pudieron dormir en todo el día; el calor no les dejó. A mediodía Kagome creía que no sobreviviría, pero Inuyasha estuvo allí para animarla y para abanicarla cuando hizo falta. En los momentos en los que el calor no la agobiaba demasiado, Kagome disfrutaba de la atención que recibía por parte de Inuyasha, y se sentía casi como un maharajá. Claro que esos momentos no solían durar más de unos segundos, no porque el chico dejase de prestarle atención, sino porque ella volvía a agobiarse por el insoportable bochorno.

En medio de aquella situación, Kagome intentaba ver el lado positivo de las cosas (que, por cierto, no era mucho). Podía ver a Inuyasha desnudo de cintura para arriba, y esta vez no era porque tuviese que curarle alguna herida, mientras él se preocupaba porque ella no pasase demasiada calor. La muchacha se había puesto la camisa de mangas cortas del uniforme, cosa que no la alivió mucho.

Cuando el sol comenzó a declinar, los dos se hallaban tumbados en el suelo, incapaces de mover un solo músculo. Inuyasha se había arremangado los pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas, y Kagome hacía tiempo que había dejado olvidados los zapatos y los calcetines en un rincón. Apenas hablaban entre ellos, tenían la mirada perdida en el techo y morían por una botella de agua fresca. En las contadas ocasiones que Kagome había conseguido conciliar el sueño había sido para despertar después bruscamente, tras haber soñado que estaba a punto de alcanzar con sus manos una botella de agua. Tras esa frustrante experiencia, decidió que prefería permanecer despierta.

No pudieron respirar tranquilos hasta que la noche cubrió el cielo con su manto de estrellas. El calor dejó de oprimirlos y fue reemplazado por una fresca brisa nocturna. Tuvieron que volver a colocarse todas sus prendas y preparar lo que iban a necesitar en el viaje. Solo tardaron unos minutos en hacer todo esto, y luego se despidieron de sus amigos. Dejarlos atrás en ese estado y sin ningún tipo de protección les costó más de lo que habían pensado en un principio, pero tampoco podían hacer nada al respecto.

- No tenemos más remedio que dejarlos así- explicó Inuyasha cuando Kagome le comentó que no le parecía bien dejarlos desprotegidos- O bien nos quedamos a protegerlos, o bien vamos en busca del demonio y cortamos el problema de raíz.

Así pues, una hora después de que cayese la noche, el medio demonio y la sacerdotisa se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea, cargados con lo más estrictamente necesario. Le dirigieron una última mirada a la silenciosa aldea y se pusieron en marcha, sin saber lo que el futuro les tenía preparado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿Créeis que merece la pena seguirlo? Hacedme saber vuestra más sincera opinión, os lo agradecería mucho.  
¡Saludos a todos!  
Atte: Erazal.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sol implacable

¡Hola de nuevo

¡Hola de nuevo!  
Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, y lamento la tardanza. Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y bla, bla, bla... ¿Para qué repetirlo si todo el mundo lo sabe ya perfectamente?**

**  
--**

Capítulo 2: Sol implacable. 

El bosque tenía un aspecto tétrico por la noche. Cada sombra proyectada por la luna se asemejaba a un espectro; las ramas de los árboles, retorcidas y largas, les arañaban la piel implacablemente y les impedían el paso, obligándoles a dar un rodeo; las raíces que sobresalían del suelo les hicieron tropezar más de una vez, y el silencio en el que todo estaba sumido no auguraba nada bueno.

Kagome miró de reojo un arbusto que tenía a sus espaldas. Algo podría estar escondido ahí detrás...

Corrió los dos metros que la separaban de Inuyasha e intentó estar todo lo más cerca posible de él mientras atravesaban el bosque. Nunca lo confesaría, pero tenía un poco de miedo. El demonio que había convertido en piedra a toda la aldea podría estar ocultándose en las profundidades del bosque, acechándolos, y ellos tan tranquilos.

Inuyasha se quedó observándola un momento, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Siguieron andando durante lo que a Kagome le pareció una eternidad. Inuyasha avanzaba casi sin dificultades, pero ella era otro cantar. Pasaba más tiempo en el suelo que de pié, tenía las piernas llenas de arañazos, cada pocos metros chocaba contra alguna rama baja y le dolían los pies. Sin embargo el chico nunca la oyó quejarse. La procesión la llevaba por dentro.

El medio demonio tenía más facilidades que ella para desenvolverse en un ambiente tan oscuro gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos. En esta ocasión el oído no le fue de gran utilidad, ya que todo estaba en la calma más absoluta y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus propios pasos. En cambio, su vista sí que le era de gran utilidad. En la oscuridad podía ver mucho más que un humano, y eso era una gran ventaja.

Lo único bueno de viajar de noche, pensó Kagome, era que no hacía ni la mitad de calor que hacía durante el día. Todo lo contrario: la temperatura era incluso agradable. De vez en cuando corría una brisa fresca que les revolvía los cabellos y hacía susurrar a los árboles. Al principio esto asustó a Kagome, pero al cabo de un tiempo empezó a acostumbrarse.

Cinco horas después de que salieran de la aldea divisaron el final del bosque. Kagome se contuvo y no gritó de alegría.

- Quedan tres horas para el amanecer- anunció Inuyasha después de observar detenidamente el color del cielo.- Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Kagome no le preguntó cómo sabía cuánto quedaba para el amanecer. Supuso que era algo que todos los que vivían viajando (al menos en la antigüedad) sabían hacer.

Ante ellos se extendía un enorme valle rodeado de cadenas montañosas. Con algo de suerte encontrarían algún remanso de agua limpia. Necesitaban rellenar las botellas si no querían pasar sed.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, y esta vez Kagome iba un poco más animada. Allí sería difícil que alguien los siguiera sin ser advertido, y el paisaje no le infundía tanto miedo. Además su campo de visión también se había visto aumentado gracias a las estrellas que titilaban por encima de sus cabezas y la gran y redonda luna que iluminaba el paisaje que tenían bajo sus pies. Allí no habían árboles tupidos que impidieran el paso de la luz ni que la asustaran con sus intrincadas formas.

Esa parte del camino fue menos tortuosa que la primera, pero cada vez estaban más cansados. No habían podido dormir durante el día, y tampoco lo podían hacer ahora. Inuyasha no paró ni un momento, y aunque Kagome estaba agotada, no le pidió que lo hiciera. Tenían que encontrar algún lugar en el que protegerse antes de que llegara el día con su abrasante calor, y cada vez tenían menos tiempo.

Después de una larga caminata encontraron un pequeño lago y aprovecharon para refrescarse y rellenar las botellas de agua fresca. Bebieron hasta saciar su sed y continuaron su camino hacia el sur cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte.

Al ver los primeros rayos de sol, Inuyasha lanzó una maldición y apretó el paso. Kagome se apresuró en seguirle.

Se encontraban en un lugar abierto, completamente desprotegido, y si el día los sorprendía allí corrían el riesgo de pasarlo mal.

A pesar de que casi corrían el sol era más rápido que ellos. Aún no habían llegado al final del valle cuando el sol se alzó majestuoso sobre sus cabezas. Cada vez hacía más calor, y Kagome entendió lo que Inuyasha quería decir cuando decía que no aguantarían con ese calor.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es en esta dirección?- preguntó una vez la muchacha, entre jadeos, intentando distraerse.

La respuesta no fue alentadora.

- No hay nada que me indique que sea por aquí- Inuyasha fingió que no veía su cara horrorizada. Cosa que no pudo continuar haciendo durante mucho tiempo -¿Qué? No me mires así, no soy ningún detector de entes malignos.

Kagome sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Esa frase era muy similar a una que ella solía decir, una que siempre le había causado dolor. Inuyasha la hacía sentir como un objeto en su desesperada búsqueda de los fragmentos de la esfera sagrada; y en aquellos momentos no era ella la que tenía la capacidad de encontrar lo que estaban buscando, sino él. Podía sentir en sus labios el dulce sabor de la venganza.

- ¡Ja! Ahora te das cuenta de lo que siente una persona cuando la tachan de objeto.

Inuyasha tardó unos segundos en captar la indirecta. Su expresión pasó de la confusión a una mal disimulada culpabilidad. Kagome supo que había atado cabos.

El medio demonio se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, con actitud obstinada.

- ¡Keh! Entonces estamos en paz.

Kagome no había esperado una disculpa por su parte, pero aun así su corazón se encogió dolorosamente. La venganza no había resultado tan dulce como había pensado.

No volvieron a hablar en mucho tiempo. El calor los ponía de mal humor, y ambos sabían perfectamente que lo más seguro era que acabasen discutiendo. Si ya de por sí discutir entre ellos era su pasatiempos favorito, no querían ni imaginar cuanto abusarían de esa distracción en una situación como aquella.

Pese a su férrea voluntad y sus deseos de venganza (que consistían en castigar a Inuyasha con su indiferencia y distanciamiento), Kagome acabó siendo cargada por el medio demonio al cabo de algunas horas caminando sin descanso bajo un sol de justicia. La muchacha ya apenas podía mantenerse en pié, y mucho menos caminar. Este pequeño detalle no había pasado desapercibido por el, por una vez, atento muchacho. Al principio la chica se había negado en rotundo a aceptar la ayuda; su orgullo le impedía ceder tan fácilmente. Pero el cansancio e Inuyasha pudieron con ella.

Ahora se encontraba sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, intentando por todos los medios posibles centrar sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Una tarea nada fácil, por cierto. La joven disculpó la dirección de sus pensamientos alegando que era el calor el que la hacía pensar así, y por una vez el autoengaño funcionó.

Se centró en el paisaje, completamente desierto, y se dio cuenta de que ya les faltaban apenas unos metros para salir del valle. Y en el final habían... montañas. Al menos habían árboles, y los árboles proporcionaban sombra, pensó.

Inuyasha no corrió el último tramo, sino que siguió a paso lento. Kagome supuso que su peso no era tan similar al de una pluma como él solía decir, pues de otra manera no resultaría una carga para él.

- ¿Quieres que me baje? Ya casi hemos llegado.

- No hace falta tonta, ¿crees que no puedo contigo?- Tan cabezota como siempre.

Kagome soltó un largo suspiro.

- No es eso, y no me vuelvas a llamar así. Lo decía porque me apetecía caminar un poco. Después de tanto tiempo en esta postura se me quedan las piernas entumecidas.

- Oh.

Inuyasha se agachó para permitir que ella bajara con facilidad. Kagome estiró las piernas para demostrarle lo que acababa de decir, pero esa sola acción hizo que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Tenía que recordar que no dormir no estaba hecho para ella. El caso es que su número funcionó, porque Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y siguió adelante.

Kagome se felicitó en silencio. Estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con Inuyasha, y lo mejor era que él creía que era _él _quien controlaba la situación.

No tardaron en llegar a la falda de las montañas más cercanas, y esta vez se notaba a la legua que Inuyasha caminaba más cómodamente. Kagome supo que había hecho bien en bajarse de la espalda de su compañero.

Lo primero que hicieron fue refugiarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, que de frondoso tenía más bien poco. Dejaron caer todos los bártulos que cargaban al suelo, y luego se dejaron caer ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la cabeza le había dejado de dar vueltas, Kagome preguntó:

- Y ahora, ¿qué?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Genial...

El medio demonio se puso a la defensiva.

- Estoy abierto a sugerencias- dejó caer.

Kagome abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente. No tenía nada que decir.

Aun así, propuso:

- Podríamos esperar a que caiga la noche, como ayer, y aprovechar para dormir mientras tanto. Lo necesitamos- añadió al ver la expresión del muchacho.

Él recurrió a un "Keh" para no tener que decir con palabras que ella ganaba.

- ¿Y después?- preguntó el medio demonio, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada.

Esta vez fue Kagome quien se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, se supone que eres tú el que decide hacia dónde tenemos que ir.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, y al ver que no hacía ningún otro movimiento, Kagome entendió que esa era su manera de dar por finalizada la conversación.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su compañero al mundo de los sueños. Bueno, al menos eso suponía, porque no tenía manera de saber si Inuyasha dormía realmente. La oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados dio paso a una imagen bastante extraña: Inuyasha y ella con bufanda en medio del desierto, con centenares de estufas encendidas rodeándoles, y entonces él le decía que tenían que comprar más estufas porque aquello no calentaba lo suficiente... Y ella respondía que como se habían quedado sin fragmentos de la esfera no podían permitirse el lujo de comprar ni una estufa más, pero que si tenía frío siempre podían encender una fogata...

Kagome se despertó sobresaltada y sudorosa, y por un momento pensó que aún seguía soñando, porque lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un paisaje completamente desierto. Pero a medida que la bruma de su mente se fue dispersando se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente despierta. No había ninguna estufa a su alrededor, ni siquiera llevaba puesta una bufanda.

Tuvo que pensar en cosas frías para librarse del agobio que le había producido el sueño. Un iceberg, el congelador de su casa... -A medida que las imágenes heladas desfilaban por su mente, sus ojos recorrieron sus alrededores-... una piscina en pleno invierno, una ventisca de nieve, el aire acondicionado, el trasero de Inuyasha...

El calor volvió con más intensidad que antes, pero esta vez le quemaba la piel. La sacerdotisa apartó la vista de la parte baja del medio demonio, que dormía de lado ofreciéndole sin ser consciente de ello una vista inmejorable de su perfecto trasero. Y, a pesar de que se obligaba a sí misma a mantener sus ojos fuera de la zona prohibida, ellos actuaban por voluntad propia.

Y así la encontró el chico cuando despertó, mirándolo como quien ha hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás mirando?- preguntó él de malas maneras, dirigiéndole una mirada entre curiosa y avergonzada.

Kagome apartó la mirada bruscamente, rezando por que Inuyasha no hubiese percibido el rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas. Ni la dirección de su mirada.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- farfulló mientras se ponía en pié y sacudía la arena de su ropa. Kagome no prestó atención al chico mientras recogía su mochila del suelo y se la cargaba a la espalda. Por supuesto, dejó la más pesada para él. Si tan fuerte y macho se creía, que hiciese él el trabajo duro. Después cogió el carcaj y el arco y los aseguró bien a su espalda. Ya estaba lista.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Kagome intentó no molestarse por el tono irritado en la voz del muchacho.

- ¿Tú qué crees? No estamos aquí de vacaciones.

Inuyasha murmuró algo sobre hembras insoportables, pero se cuidó de no decirlo demasiado alto. Por muy Inuyasha que fuera, temía la furia de una Kagome enfadada. Cargó con lo que quedaba y siguió a la muchacha fuera del cobijo de los árboles.

Estaba anocheciendo. El sol se ocultaba perezosamente tras las gigantescas montañas que tenían en frente, proporcionándole colores anaranjados al cielo. Seguía haciendo calor, pero no era tan insoportable como la que los atenazó durante las horas cercanas al mediodía. Ambos agradecieron el haber podido dormir durante las horas más críticas.

Inuyasha bostezó un par de veces, intentando despertarse por completo. El sueño había sido reparador, pero no se habría negado a disfrutar de él algunas horas más. Lo mismo le sucedía a Kagome, aunque aquello no era lo que más preocupaba a la muchacha en esos momentos. Mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo, intentaba mantener la cabeza gacha y buscaba cualquier pretexto para no mirar al chico que la acompañaba a la cara cuando le hablaba. Aún sentía sus mejillas arder cada vez que recordaba cierta parte de la anatomía del muchacho. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertida? ¿Había sido el echo de viajar con Miroku durante tanto tiempo o era el calor que la estaba afectando? Fuera lo que fuese, había disfrutado con la vista, y una parte de ella, la más moral, le reprendía por ello.

Cuando el medio demonio la adelantó para guiar el camino, los ojos de la muchacha se fueron inmediatamente a su trasero. Los pantalones rojos se le pagaban a la piel a causa del sudor, marcando los contornos de su cuerpo. Y, por supuesto, marcando su bien formado trasero.

Kagome necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver a fijar su vista en el suelo. Pronto se encontró pateando piedras solo para distraerse. Sí, definitivamente, el sol le había calentado demasiado la cabeza.

_¿En qué estás pensando, Kagome? ¡Se supone que eres una sacerdotisa, y por lo tanto una persona pura! Son los hombres los que van babeando detrás de las mujeres, y no al revés. ¡A este paso te vas a convertir en la doble femenina de Miroku!_

Mientras ella se reprendía mentalmente por sus actos, Inuyasha había dejado de andar. Kagome tardó un rato en darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento del medio demonio, que se había llevado una mano a la empuñadura de su espada y que miraba a su alrededor, al acecho.

Todo pensamiento incoherente abandonó de súbito la mente de Kagome. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente y las piernas le flaquearon. Se situó junto a Inuyasha y aferró uno de sus brazos. El chico tenía los músculos en tensión.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- susurró la sacerdotisa, mirando inquieta a su alrededor. No quería parecer una cobarde frente a Inuyasha. No es que lo hubiese sido alguna vez, pero la situación le recordaba demasiado a una película de terror. Estaban solos, y alguna criatura desconocida se preparaba para saltar sobre ellos, oculta en algún lugar.

Inuyasha tardó un poco en responder.

- He escuchado algo- agarró su espada sólo con la mano derecha, y con la otra estrechó a Kagome contra su cuerpo. Ella rodeó su tórax con sus brazos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Al menos así se sentía más protegida- Está en la arena...

Kagome aguzó el oído y buscó desesperadamente algo entre la arena del valle, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo ver ni oír nada. Aun así se mantuvo alerta, cuidando de no separarse ni un milímetro de Inuyasha.

Permanecieron estáticos durante lo que a Kagome le pareció una eternidad. Podrían haber sido solo segundos, quizá minutos. La percepción del tiempo cambiaba cuando te encontrabas en una situación de vida o muerte.

Inuyasha levantó un poco más el brazo con el que sujetaba a Tessaiga. La hoja de la espada brilló a la luz del crepúsculo, roja y amenazadora.

- Se está acercando- el medio demonio había hablado en un tono de voz tan bajo que Kagome no habría sido capaz de escucharlo de no ser porque se encontraba pegada a él.

El corazón de la muchacha latía a mil por hora. Ahora ella también podía oír el suave, casi imperceptible, susurro de la arena.

De repente, un tentáculo emergió de la arena, levantando un polvo que los cegó durante unas milésimas de segundo. Unas milésimas de segundo que podían ser cruciales. Ninguno tuvo tiempo para prepararse, ni siquiera pudieron apartarse cuando el largo tentáculo se dirigió hacia ellos.

En el último momento, Inuyasha saltó hacia su izquierda, con Kagome firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos. La espada había caído a la arena, olvidada por su dueño.

- ¡Maldición!- gruñó Inuyasha, volviendo a saltar cuando el tentáculo volvió a lanzarse en su dirección. Esta vez también lo esquivaron a duras penas.

Algo empezó a salir de la arena justo donde estaba el tentáculo. Con un desagradable ruido de succión, más tentáculos acompañaron al primero, y luego una masa de aspecto gelatinoso con forma de seta.

- Es... es una medusa- musitó Kagome, mirando al bicho con incredulidad.

La medusa comenzó a arrastrase en dirección a los asombrados jóvenes con ayuda de sus largos tentáculos, el problema es que lo hacía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Inuyasha tuvo que alejarse algunos metros, haciendo movimientos zigzagueantes, para evitar que el animal se les acercara.

Cuando consideró que se encontraban a una distancia prudente, dejó a Kagome en el suelo y avanzó hacia el animal con las garras afiladas en alto, dispuesto a atacar al bicho con las manos desnudas. Kagome lo detuvo con un grito antes de que pudiera llegar a cometer alguna estupidez.

- ¡No lo hagas Inuyasha!- le advirtió. Él se giró, sin entender.- ¡Las medusas son venenosas, no debes tocarlas!- La sacerdotisa se llevó una mano a la espalda, en busca del carcaj y del arco, y se dio cuenta, con horror, de que ambos objetos habían caído en uno de sus saltos.

Mientras tanto, la medusa seguía avanzando, imparable. Era enorme, viscosa... en definitiva, asquerosa, se le ocurrió pensar a la muchacha. Y cada vez se acercaba más a Inuyasha...

- ¡Inuyasha, cuidado!- gritó Kagome.

El medio demonio se puso en posición de ataque, pero parecía dudar. No sabía cómo destrozar al bicho si no podía tocarlo y sin hacer uso de ningún arma. Y mientras él dudaba, la medusa se acercaba cada vez más.

Pero en el último momento la medusa desvió su trayectoria, rodeando a Inuyasha por su derecha. Uno de sus tentáculos salió disparado hacia la muchacha que se había quedado de piedra.

- ¡No!- gritó Inuyasha, desesperado.

El medio demonio saltó también hacia la sacerdotisa, intentando llegar antes que el apéndice del animal. Pudo rodearla con sus brazos, y la arrastró en su caída unos metros más adelante. Ella cayó encima de él, por lo que el cuerpo del muchacho hizo que el impacto no fuese tan duro. Aun así, Inuyasha pudo escuchar como la muchacha dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor.

Rápidamente la ayudó a incorporarse. Ella se llevó una mano al costado, su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien, Kagome?- las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca. Estaba empezando a asustarse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Solo... solo me ha rozado- volvió a gemir- No... no es grave.

La tez de Inuyasha palideció al instante.

- Déjame ver- ordenó dulcemente.

Esta vez, la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

- No es el momento, se dirige hacia aquí.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para que comprobar que, efectivamente, así era. En su desesperación por proteger a la muchacha, la colocó tras su cuerpo y extendió los brazos. Esa cosa no volvería a tocarla mientras él viviera. Pero no podía negar que estaba asustado... La cosa se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, y él no tenía nada para proteger a Kagome salvo su propio cuerpo. Tensó la mandíbula. Antes tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

La medusa se encontraba ya a escasos centímetros de ellos, y en una acción inesperada se elevó del suelo haciendo resorte con sus tentáculos. Inuyasha se quedó mudo cuando la cosa estuvo a la altura de su cara. No tenía ni ojos ni oídos, pero de alguna manera sabía dónde se encontraban ellos. Y además era repugnante. Cerró los ojos, aguardando el impacto de la masa gelatinosa contra su cara. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Una flecha pasó silbando, cortando el aire y hundiéndose de un golpe certero en el centro de la medusa, que cayó inerte a los pies del medio demonio. Sus largos tentáculos yacían sin vida en posiciones inverosímiles.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como caía el animal al suelo. El aire volvió a sus pulmones junto con un inmenso alivio. Sin perder el tiempo, se giró para poder abrazar a una aterrada Kagome.

- Menos mal... menos mal- repetía ella una y otra vez, sin salir de su asombro- Oh, Inuyasha...

La sacerdotisa correspondió al abrazo del chico y aferró la tela de su camisa con fuerza. Había faltado tan poco... Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, y desde allí pudo ver diez figuras humanas que los observaban unos metros más allá, cerca de donde habían caído su carcaj y su arco. Uno de ellos tenía éste último objeto en las manos, con la cuerda aún vibrando después de haber disparado la flecha. En seguida su cuerpo se tensó, e Inuyasha lo notó al instante. Sin dejar de abrazarla, giró su cabeza para seguir la dirección de la mirada de la chica. Sus brazos se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor del cuerpo de ella.

Una de las figuras avanzó hacia ellos, no parecía peligrosa.

- ¿Estáis bien los dos?- preguntó.

CONTINUARÁ...

**  
Espero que os haya gustado, y espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. De ahora en adelante no tardaré tanto en actualizar, esta vez fue algo especial (estuve dos meses de viaje). ¡******

**Agradezco vuestros comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo historias de Inuyasha. Me diréis**** qué os ha parecido este capi, las escenas que más os gustan, lo que pensáis que debería cambiar... Estoy abierta a todos los comentarios.  
¡Saludos a todos!  
Atte: Erazal.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Refugio de supervivientes

Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: ****Refugio de supervivientes.**

Inuyasha se interpuso entre los extraños y Kagome, de manera que la muchacha quedaba parcialmente oculta tras su cuerpo. El hombre que avanzaba hacia ellos se detuvo al ver el gesto del medio demonio. Levantó parcialmente los brazos en el aire.

- Tranquilos- dijo con voz susurrante, como si estuviese hablando con niños pequeños.- Sólo queremos ayudaros.

Kagome escuchó un gruñido subir por la garganta del medio demonio. Era un gruñido de advertencia. La sacerdotisa colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- Nos han salvado- murmuró suavemente, de manera que sólo él pudiera oírlo.- Y son los únicos supervivientes que hemos encontrado. A lo mejor saben lo que está pasando.

- Keh, no me fío de ellos.

El hombre había avanzado unos pasos más, con cautela. Lo que Kagome no sabía era si iba con cuidado porque no confiaba tampoco en ellos o porque temía asustarlos. Ahora que estaba más cerca, los muchachos pudieron observarlo más detenidamente. Se trataba de un aldeano que rondaría la treintena, y tenía un aspecto bastante desmejorado. Tenía profundas ojeras y parecía cansado, muy cansado. Su aspecto contrastaba con la amabilidad que brillaba en sus ojos.

El hombre les tendió una mano, ante lo que Inuyasha quiso retroceder.

- ¡Inuyasha!- le reprochó Kagome. Intentó ponerse delante del muchacho para poder hablar con el hombre, que los miraba indeciso, pero Inuyasha la obligó a quedarse donde estaba, utilizando su brazo como una barrera. La muchacha soltó un suspiro exasperado.- No seas infantil, Inuyasha.

El resto de los hombres observaba la escena sin una palabra. Miraban con cierto recelo a Inuyasha, y Kagome supo enseguida por qué. Todos ellos eran humanos, y él... un medio demonio. Un medio demonio que además no parecía muy amigable. Y por eso mismo ella tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente, porque no estaba dispuesta a que las únicas personas que quedaban en Japón estuviesen contra ellos.

De nuevo intentó esquivar a su amigo, pero una vez más un brazo se interpuso en su camino. Kagome hizo un giro brusco de cadera para poder sortear nuevamente el obstáculo que le impedía avanzar, pero un escozor intenso en su piel la obligó a detenerse en su tentativa. Instintivamente, su mano se fue hasta la zona que el tentáculo de la medusa había logrado rozar. Un grave error, por cierto. Incluso con la tela de su camisa protegiendo su piel del tacto de su mano, todo su cuerpo se estremeció con una ola de dolor.

Inuyasha pudo escuchar su gemido y en menos de un segundo la tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¡Kagome!- la voz del medio demonio sonaba cerca de los oídos de la chica, pero ella mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, concentrada en hacer desaparecer el dolor, o al menos atenuarlo.

Inuyasha la ayudó a sentarse sobre la arena sin apartar su brazo de la cintura de la joven. El nerviosismo de él era notable, Kagome podía sentirlo en sus acciones rápidas y torpes, en el loco latido de su corazón, en su respiración anormalmente acelerada. Kagome abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la preocupada expresión en el rostro de su amigo, a escasos centímetros de su cara. Sus bonitos ojos dorados bucearon en su mirada, y por una vez ella no sintió la necesidad de esconderse de esos ojos que desnudaban su alma.

La sacerdotisa esbozó una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora. El dolor desaparecía con rapidez, dejando atrás un molesto escozor. Pero no era algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver que el hombre de apariencia amable se había acercado más a ellos, y los demás estaban en tensión. Inuyasha estaba tan preocupado por ella que no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre estaba ya casi junto a ellos, cambiando su peso de un pié a otro.

- Confiad en nosotros- su voz tranquilizadora estaba alterada por el nerviosismo- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, cuanto antes mejor. La arena es peligrosa.

Inuyasha se puso en pié y el hombre retrocedió un paso, sin saber qué hacer. Pero Inuyasha no se volvió hacia él, sino que cogió a Kagome al más puro estilo nupcial, prestando mucha atención a dónde ponía sus brazos para evitar rozar la zona infectada.

- Keh, está bien. Iremos con vosotros.

Kagome sonrió para sí. Al final las cosas habían acabado bien. Con un poco de suerte Inuyasha aceptaría colaborar con esos humanos para que todo volviese a ser como antes.

El hombre suspiró aliviado.

Se dirigió en dirección a las montañas y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran. La tensión que había reinado momentos antes entre los compañeros del hombre se disipó casi de inmediato, pero no les siguieron inmediatamente. Algunos se acercaron a la medusa muerta y, con mucho cuidado y con las manos protegidas, la metieron en un saco que traían consigo. Inuyasha y Kagome observaron esto extrañados, pero ninguno de los dos preguntó nada al respecto.

Se fueron internando en la montaña, siempre guiados por el hombre de aspecto amable. No avanzaban muy rápido ya que el camino era difícil para los humanos, y a pesar de que el hombre sabía muy bien por dónde iba a veces resbalaba o caía. El primer tramo fue el más fácil; el segundo empezó justo cuando los otros hombres los alcanzaron. Hasta el momento el terreno había sido mayormente arenoso, con vegetación abundante y pequeños cantos de roca. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban el terreno se volvía rocoso y escarpado. Allí el suelo era traicionero: no era nada fácil saber dónde tenías que poner los pies, ya que algunas rocas aparentaban estar sujetas, pero en cuanto dejabas caer tu peso sobre ellas se desprendían del suelo y rodaban ladera abajo. Más de uno estuvo a punto de seguir los pasos de aquellos pedazos de roca, pero por suerte sus compañeros les tendieron una mano justo a tiempo.

Kagome se sintió tranquila yendo en brazos de Inuyasha. Estaba completamente segura de que si hubiese ido por su propio pié se hubiese encontrado en el suelo en más de una ocasión. Lo que no pudo evitar fue preocuparse por los hombres que los guiaban. Ellos no eran tán ágiles como el medio demonio, y mucho menos tan fuertes y resistentes. La muchacha sabía que estaban acostumbrados a desenvolverse en ese tipo de entornos, pero también sabía que el más leve error podía costarles la vida. Tuvo el corazón en puño durante todo el trayecto, no quería conversar con ellos por miedo a distraerlos, ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar con Inuyasha. Por eso casi lloró de alivio cuando llegaron a su destino: una pequeña aldea construida sobre las rocas de la montaña. Desde la distancia pudo distinguir pequeñas chozas, parecidas a los tipis de los indios, hechas con pieles, que se sustentaban sobre rocas planas y anaranjadas de tamaño descomunal. Lo que vio le recordó a una de esas viejas pelis del oeste que solían emitir en la tele los domingos por la tarde. Solo faltaban los vaqueros y los indios.

El hombre que los guiaba se detuvo algunos metros antes de la entrada de la pequeña aldea y se giró hacia ellos.

-Es hora de que os explique algunas cosas- les dijo, sonriendo levemente.- Mi nombre es Naohito, y todos estos hombres- señaló a sus compañeros- viven conmigo y con el resto de los supervivientes en esta aldea. Seguramente os preguntaréis por qué la construimos aquí, en medio de la montaña, sobre piedras. La respuesta es que era el único sitio seguro en el que pudimos pensar. Como vosotros mismo habéis podido comprobar, la arena oculta criaturas peligrosas. Surgen a nuestros pies sin el más previo aviso, y pueden traspasar fácilmente nuestras casas, construidas con madera.

- ¿Te refieres a las medusas?- interrumpió Inuyasha.

Naohito respiró hondo antes de contestar.

-Sí, a las medusas. Pero desgraciadamente no son lo único que puedes encontrar allá fuera…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagome. ¿Qué más podría haber? De repente sintió la urgente necesidad de ocultarse en alguna casa, de poder estar lejos de cualquier peligro y poder analizar la situación en la que se encontraban. Estar al aire libre había dejado de ser una opción segura, y temía por lo que pudiese pasar. Y sobre todo temía por la seguridad de cierto chico de ojos dorados…

La muchacha dio un suave jalón en la manga de la camisa de Inuyasha para llamar su atención.

-Vayamos a la aldea, no me siento cómoda aquí fuera.

Él asintió, pero susurró:

-No tienes por qué, estoy contigo.

El corazón de Kagome dio un salto, y una cálida sensación se extendió por todo su ser. Ocultó su rostro pegándose más contra el cuerpo del chico, no quería que viese el rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas. Ahogó un suspiro y pensó que quizás todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era tan malo… al menos ahora Inuyasha se mostraba más cariñoso con ella.

Inuyasha se dirigió entonces a Naohito, quien parecía ser una especie de líder para el grupo.

-Si es tan peligroso como dices, sería mejor que fuésemos a la aldea cuanto antes, ¿no crees?- toda la dulzura había desaparecido de su voz, volviendo a la arrogancia que la caracterizaba.

El hombre se frotó las manos y rió nerviosamente.

-Jeje, disculpad. Tenéis razón, quizá sea lo mejor. Seguidme.

La comitiva precedida por Naohito entró en la pequeña aldea después de caminar cinco minutos más. En cuanto traspasaron la puerta de entrada, construida con grandes y robustos troncos de madera, la actividad que había reinado en ese refugio de supervivientes se detuvo como si alguien hubiese presionado un botón de stop en medio de una película. Kagome se sintió incómoda cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre ella e Inuyasha. Todos los habitantes de la aldea se habían quedado estáticos y con sus miradas fijas en los recién llegados. En el exterior de una choza que Kagome supuso sería una taberna, una señora que estaba sirviendo sake en el vaso de un hombre parecía no darse cuenta de que dicho vaso ya estaba lleno y que el liquido se desbordaba, extendiéndose por la mesa de madera. Pero la quietud sólo duró un momento: en seguida prosiguió un enorme ajetreo. La gente se acercaba presurosa al grupo, algunos con cara de alegría y otros de alivio.

Un par de personas se acercaron a Inuyasha y Kagome, con la curiosidad pintada en sus facciones, y con intenciones de preguntarles algo, seguramente quienes eran y de dónde venían. Naohito les detuvo alzando una mano.

-Les encontramos en el valle. Creo que primero preferirían descansar un poco, después podréis preguntarles todo lo que queráis.

Kagome no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él, y por el suspiro que se escapó de la boca de Inuyasha podría asegurar que él también estaba de acuerdo.

Las personas se hicieron a un lado para dejarles pasar, sin rechistar. Nadie más se acercó a ellos para preguntar, pero sus ojos no los abandonaron mientras seguían a Naohito a través de la aldea.

Zigzaguearon entre casitas, esquivando a la gente y a los pocos animales que se paseaban por la aldea a sus anchas. Kagome se dio cuenta de que no había mucha gente. Como mucho podrían haber cuarenta personas, contando con los niños. Pero al parecer no había ningún demonio. La muchacha miró preocupada a Inuyasha. Él no se percató de su mirada, demasiado concentrado en seguir al hombre que los guiaba. La joven sacerdotisa se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de los habitantes de aquella aldea cuando, más tarde, se diesen cuenta de que Inuyasha era un medio demonio. ¿Lo rechazarían por no ser completamente humano? En ese caso, ella tenía claro que abandonaría la aldea con él.

Por fin se detuvieron frente a una tienda pequeña, hecha con pieles de oso y de algún demonio que la muchacha no supo reconocer.

-Podéis instalaros aquí- les informó Naohito, apartando una de las pieles para dejarles paso. Los tres entraron en el tipi, y una vez en el interior Inuyasha depositó a Kagome en el suelo. Ella agradeció la sombra y frescura del interior. Naohito parecía de nuevo incómodo- Siento no poder ofreceros nada mejor, es la única casa libre.

Kagome le sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor. La casita no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para albergar cómodamente a dos personas en su interior. Aparte del futón que yacía en el lado opuesto a la entrada, la tienda se hallaba completamente vacía.

-No se preocupe, es perfecta para nosotros. ¿Verdad que sí, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y gruñó algo que sonó como "Keh, puedo dormir en un árbol". Kagome tradujo eso como un sí.

-Esta tienda perteneció a un hombre llamado Manabe.- explicó Naohito, y ambos muchachos pudieron percibir una nota de dolor en su voz.- Desgraciadamente, no tuvo mucha suerte en una de nuestras expediciones en la arena…

Los rostros de Inuyasha y Kagome se ensombrecieron.

-Lo… lo siento- fue capaz de murmurar Kagome, sintiéndose incómoda de repente en aquella tienda. De alguna manera sentía que estaban violando el espacio y los recuerdos de ese tal Manabe.

El hombre hizo un gesto, como restándole importancia al asunto.

-La vida sigue- se encogió de hombros.- Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de los vivos… y de acabar con todo esto para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Os dejo que descanséis, nos veremos en la cena.

El hombre se marchó sin esperar respuesta, dejando atrás a unos apesadumbrados muchachos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante interminables segundos, silencio que fue roto por un carraspeo de Inuyasha. El medio demonio se sentó frente a Kagome y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, sujetando su barbilla. Ella deseó que la abrazara, que le prometiese que todo iba a salir bien. Cuando Naohito les habló de Manabe la muchacha no pudo evitar acordarse de sus amigos, que permanecían en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede convertidos en estatuas desprovistas de vida. ¿Y si sus amigos no podían volver a ser de carne y hueso? ¿Qué pasaría si convertían a Inuyasha en piedra también? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que no le quedaba nadie, que el chico que amaba ya no estaba junto a ella?

Kagome gimoteó, angustiada.

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos. Sus dedos jugaron con los suaves mechones de cabello azabache de la chica.

-Tranquila- susurró en su oído. Su cálido aliento le rozó la oreja, y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome.- Tranquila- repitió.

Kagome entrelazó sus brazos torpemente alrededor de la cintura del chico, buscando apoyo y consuelo desesperadamente.

-¿Crees que Shippo y los demás estarán bien?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Claro, nuestros amigos son fuertes, y nosotros vamos a salvarlos. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no?

Kagome asintió.

-Sí… Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos. Los dejamos solos, desprotegidos… Temo que algo pueda atacarlos mientras son tan vulnerables.

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Kagome… Ya hemos hablado de esto. No nos quedaba más remedio que dejarlos si queríamos buscar alguna forma de devolverlos a la normalidad.

Kagome se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aparentemente, el medio demonio estaba tranquilo, relajado. Sólo sus ojos traicionaban sus sentimientos. La muchacha pudo ver en sus orbes doradas que estaba tan preocupado como ella.

-Lo sé- tragó saliva.

Inuyasha le sonrió tiernamente, como rara vez lo hacía. La muchacha supo que intentaba reconfortarla.

-Venga, no seas tonta. No quiero cargar con un chiquilla asustada.

En cualquier otro momento Kagome lo habría mandado de cabeza al suelo por un comentario como ese, pero no se sintió con fuerzas.

-Déjame ver la herida- ordenó de pronto el medio demonio, preocupado nuevamente.

Kagome subió un poco la blusa del uniforme, lo suficiente para que toda la zona dañada estuviese expuesta. Sintió alivio al comprobar que no era grave, la medusa no había tenido tiempo de causarle grandes daños. Gracias a Inuyasha, pensó agradecida. Pero él chico no sabía nada de picaduras de medusa, y parecía muy consternado observando la zona irritada.

-No es grave- lo tranquilizó Kagome.- Solo me ha rozado, el veneno no ha tenido tiempo de extenderse. Se curará en unos días. Pero necesitaría algo frío…

Inuyasha fue a buscar una botella de agua a la mochila de Kagome, que estaba junto al resto de sus cosas en el suelo de la tienda. Volvió junto a la muchacha y comenzó a desenroscar el tapón, pero ella le detuvo posando su pequeña mano en su brazo.

-No la abras. Es agua dulce, no puedo hacer que entre en contacto directo con la piel.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, confundido.- ¿Entonces para qué…?

- Te lo explicaré- sonrió- Las medusas acostumbran a vivir en agua salada, en el mar. El veneno que contienen en sus tentáculos es una especie de mecanismo de defensa que se activa cuando algo las roza o cuando cambia el nivel de salinidad del agua. Por eso, si aplico agua dulce, que es todo lo contrario al agua salada, el veneno se extenderá.

Inuyasha asintió, asimilando la información.

-Entonces vas a calmar el dolor aplicando frío sobre la herida, ¿no?

-Exacto.

Inuyasha presionó delicadamente la botella contra la piel de la muchacha. Ella se estremeció ante el inesperado gesto y el repentino frío contra su piel. Pero en seguida el dolor y el escozor se aliviaron.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-S…sí.

Ella suspiró de alivio. Con todos los acontecimientos que se habían sucedido desde el ataque de la medusa, apenas había echado cuenta en el dolor, aunque este siempre hubiese estado presente. Se había acostumbrado a la molestia, y ahora que comenzaba a desaparecer… su cuerpo entero parecía gritar de placer.

Inuyasha continuó aplicando frío sobre la zona dolorida. Estaba muy concentrado, algo raro en él. Sin darse cuenta, se había acercado mucho a la muchacha; su respiración chocaba contra la piel de ella, y su cabeza estaba a escasos centímetros del hombro de la joven. Kagome no dijo nada, pero su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Estaban tan cerca… Su mano se fue a las orejitas de perro que coronaban la cabeza del muchacho. Eran tan suaves, tan graciosas. Kagome comenzó a masajearlas, arrancando ronroneos al muchacho.

Inuyasha se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo. Esos dedos en sus orejas lo estaban volviendo loco, y esa mujer no se daba cuenta de ello. No pudo reprimir los ronroneos que subieron por su garganta. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la joven, buscando más.

Kagome soltó una risita. Inuyasha parecía un cachorro… Un cachorro con un buen trasero, recordó, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

La mano de Inuyasha fue subiendo por la cintura de Kagome como una sútil caricia. Su piel era suave, y él tuvo miedo de dañarla con sus garras. Ella se estremeció cuando la mano del muchacho viajó hasta su espalda, su respiración se tornó pesada.

Kagome no sabía si quería que parase o no. Nunca había intimidado tanto con un chico, y aunque ella quería a Inuyasha con toda su alma se sentía avergonzada permitiéndole llegar tan lejos. Era cierto que ambos siempre tenían mucho contacto físico, las condiciones en las que vivían les obligaban a ello. Cada vez que ella tenía que viajar en la espalda de él durante un largo recorrido, cuando él la protegía en una batalla, cuando ella curaba sus heridas… En todas aquellas circunstancias había contacto físico. Pero en aquel momento era distinto. No había ningún factor externo que los obligase a estar tan cerca. Estaba sucediendo porque ellos lo permitían, porque ellos _querían_. Kagome se preguntó entonces si Inuyasha estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, si sentía el mismo deseo que ella en cada poro de su piel, si necesitaba estar con ella como ella necesitaba estar con él, sentirse protegida entre sus brazos…

-Kagome…-gimió Inuyasha mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de la chica.

La sacerdotisa se tensó al oír su nombre. La voz del medio demonio había sonado ronca y gutural, impregnada de algo parecido al… ¿deseo? Kagome no podía saberlo con certeza, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese timbre en la voz de él. De alguna manera eso la hizo sentirse especial y feliz, inexplicablemente feliz.

Justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió, Inuyasha se apartó de ella. Kagome se sintió desprotegida cuando él se alejó de ella, y maldijo interiormente la interrupción.

Naohito apareció en la casita, y en cuanto vio la ropa arrugada de Kagome, los cabellos revueltos de ambos y sus respiraciones agitadas, se sintió un poco cohibido.

-Lamento… interrumpiros- se disculpó, clavando los ojos en el suelo.- La cena ya está lista, todos os esperan fuera. Tenéis muchas cosas que contarnos, y supongo que también tendréis preguntas que hacernos.

- Sí, claro- farfulló Kagome, agitada y avergonzada.- En seguida vamos, señor Naohito. Gracias por avisarnos.

El hombre hizo una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció tras la puerta.

Kagome esperó a que su alocado corazón se sosegara. Su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el señor Naohito no los hubiese interrumpido? Prefirió no pensar en eso, al menos por el momento.

Inuyasha evitó mirarla. Él también parecía agitado e incómodo, y Kagome no supo si fue su impresión, pero escuchó una palabra salir de los labios del chico…

-Maldición…

Kagome casi se desmaya. ¿Quería decir eso que estaba molesto porque los habían interrumpido? ¿Realmente quería estar con ella? Un presentimiento se instaló en ella. Quizá ese viaje iba a cambiar muchas cosas…

-Será mejor que vayamos, Inuyasha. Nos esperan- murmuró sin mirarlo.

Él se situó a su lado y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de ella. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró, expectante. Él se limitó a asentir sin mirarla. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba rojo como un tomate. Definitivamente, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pensó la muchacha mientras ambos salían de la casita para ser recibidos por un hermoso cielo estrellado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Una vez más deseo que la espera haya valido la pena.  
Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero fueron circunstancias que escapan a mi control. Mi ordenador se estropeó. Al principio pensamos que se debía al cable que alimentaba la batería, pero en realidad se trataba de un daño interno. Comprar una placa nueva costaba 800 euros, así que mi padre intentó arreglarlo por sus propios medios (en dos ocasiones). Pero no había nada que hacer, el ordenador estaba oficialmente kaput. Así que tuve que esperar a que me compraran uno nuevo (el que estoy utilizando ahora, siiiii).  
Lo que tengo que explicar respecto a este capítulo... La relación de Inuyasha y Kagome se va estrechando cada día, quien sabe si es porque tienen las neuronas quemadas por tanto calor, jeje. La aldea a la que acaba de llegar la construyeron los supervivientes, y Naohito explica sus razones por haberla construido en un sitio así. Con respecto a lo que está pasando y demás... Lo siento, no puedo deciros nada. Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, me informé sobre las medusas antes de escribir este capítulo.  
¡Muchos besos a todos! ¡Y gracias nuevamente por vuestros comentarios!  
Atte: Erazal.**


End file.
